


The show.

by Whatsinmyhead



Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smut, no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsinmyhead/pseuds/Whatsinmyhead
Summary: Not my first work, but my first shared here.One shot. Last show of the tour. (Also see, his POV)





	The show.

She had loved the tour, it had been the best job she ever had, getting to look at him everyday had helped she thought to herself, even though she had never even managed to hold his eyes, or even really talk to him other than a few words about band stuff.

Tonight they had to hang around for the second encore, they never did a second encore but they were loving every second out there and she didn't think they could bring themselves to stop just yet! She didn't want to stop watching him just yet either!

Suddenly he came rushing up from behind her, the rest of the band were already back on and he was waiting for his moment, he came up too close, and grabbed the bottle of water from her hand, his hot fingers touching hers, 'sorry to do this but I'm dying out there' he said with a grin as he put her bottle to his mouth.  
She couldn't force her eyes away from his throat as he took a long slow gulp. He had a slight look of amusement on his face as he stopped and saw her watching, he quickly kissed her cheek, as he handed the bottle back, mumbled 'thanks for that, ok here goes' and he was back on stage, where he belonged, where he looked so perfectly awkward, he had everyone screaming for him.

What the hell was that she thought when her mind started functioning again, she could feel his sweat on her face just by her mouth where he had touched her, before she even realised what she was doing she flicked out her tongue, and her eyes closed with pleasure as she tasted him from her skin.  
Pull yourself together, she tried to tell herself but half of her was already wondering if she would be able to taste him on her bottle.....

When they finally decided they were done, he was off first and grabbed her hand as he walked by, 'quick, come with me' He knows she thought, he's known all along, he pulled her into an empty room and shut the door behind them, 'so what did you think of the gig tonight?' he asked rubbing the sweat off his face and perfect long neck with a black towel and reaching for water. She was confused, she didn't think he'd bought her here to ask about the music?  
Watching him with the bottle made her think of earlier, which didn't help, she touched the side of her mouth and felt a lurch of lust in her stomach as she remembered the taste of him.

She realised he was waiting for an answer 'erm it was....you were good' she stuttered, 'only good??' He smirked!  
'No great, awesome' she stumbled some more, seriously what the hell was going on, he was laughing at her, fuck it, she thought, I don't ever have to see him again after tonight, and although that thought physically hurt her it gave her just a little bit of confidence, she hesitated over whether to walk right out of there or take the bottle from him and play him at his own game, he watched her amused by her hesitation, she took a deep breath and a step towards him reaching for the water, her plan had been to be slow and sexy about it but suddenly her mouth was so dry and she really did need it! He didn't take his eyes off her, suddenly serious as he watched her now, he swallowed when she did, her new found confidence held a second longer and as ran his eyes up her body and finally to meet hers, she wouldn't let herself look away this time. She put the bottle down next to her as he moved in closer, she backed away just a step, but her legs hit a table, he grinned as he realised she was trapped and stepped forward again. She could feel the heat from him now, see new beads of sweat in his hair threatening to run down his face.

He was teasing her, testing her. What was she going to do next, she knew what she had wanted to do to him all these months, what she'd fantasised about, dreamed of, but this already was so much better and he had barely touched her. She felt frozen to the spot, afraid that if she moved, she would wake up and this wouldn't be happening, he clearly realised she wasn't capable of the next move and she actually gasped as he just reached out and flicked her hair back over her shoulder. He smiled slightly at this reaction, knowing he had all the control and she was his, and the smile turned into a grin as she shuddered with pleasure when he ran his hand down her back, she wasn't even sure what the little noise was that escaped her as he put both hands on the table behind her, pinning her in and pressing his body to hers. She could feel the heat and solidness of his thighs through his jeans, pressing into her bare ones.  
He bent his head so close to her face, she breathed in anticipating his kiss, but instead he wrapped his hands round her thighs and lifted her onto the table.

Oh god she couldn't keep her hands off him any longer, she gripped the back of his slick neck drawing his face down to her. The kiss was hot and gentle, she ran her fingers up into his hair, wanting more, he was still holding back from her, wanting her to want more she pushed herself into him, wrapping her legs round him pulling him closer, then she felt something give in him, he was no longer capable of games, he slipped his hands into the waist of her shorts, tugging them off her, he groaned as she struggled with the vest and shirt he wore on stage, but eventually she had her hands inside and on his skin, still clammy with sweat, she gripped her nails into his hard back as he manoeuvred her down onto him, she tried not to cry out as he pushed into her, his hands on her ass controlling her, lifting her, so she could open herself up more to him. He wasn't so gentle now as he kept on pulling her harder and closer to him, steadily increasing his pace, becoming more frantic. She didn't know how he still had it in him after his performance on stage, but quite frankly she didn't care.

She couldn't hold on much longer, all the fantasies she had about this moment were making this quicker, she gripped her fingers into his back and lapped and bit at any skin her mouth could find. She felt herself melting and she flinched and cried out, as she came. He was close with her and moved his big hands up into her hair, pulling her head back and nuzzling his face into her neck, he repeated her name against her skin until he could no longer talk and just groaned against her as he went over the edge too.

He kissed her face and her nose as he slowed and she smiled up at him, 'what's funny?' He whispered, 'I didn't even think you knew my name' she answered. 'Hmmm I knew it the first day, now you won't forget the sound of me saying it will you?' And that smirk was back.........


End file.
